House Irluuk
= Information = The House of Irluuk is a smaller house allied with the Grand Imperial Order. It is headed by Elvenar Irluuk who took lead of it some time after the Great War. Despite its associations with various factions across the galaxy, the Irluuk family is above all allied to the Grand Imperial Order and its leaders in House Ocata. The House of Irluuk is ruled by a council which periodically convenes in its Dreadnaught. House Irluuk is classified as traitors to the Grand Imperial Order and all its family members are considered enemies. Background The Irluuk family traces its heritage to the dark Jedi who fled Tython long before the rise of the Republic. Not much is known of their time on Korriban during these archaic years save that they were bestowed the name Irluuk, which roughly translates to fate in the ancient Sith language. Popping back into history during the Great Hyperspace War, members of the Irluuk family participated in several skirmishes during the empire's initial offensive yet settled down on Ord Mantell before the Republic repulsed the Sith. They hid their Sith heritage and force potency from prying eyes after the Hyperspace War. Eventually after an encounter with a Jedi Master they would occasionally send the most powerful of their force users to the Jedi for training. For the family's safety they would cut all ties to these members and only resume contact for events of extreme importance. One of such individuals was Elvenar. Shortly after basic training Elvenar had a falling out with the Jedi and processed on a path which would eventually see him become a darkside user and join the GIO. Keeping his personal life quiet, Elvenar was rumored to have a family of his own and has one known brother, Gabrillian. Achievements The Irluuk family is the most influential family in the GIO in regards to the Imperial and Republic war efforts. Their achievements range from Elvenar's finance and constriction of the Emperor's flagship, The Avenger, to Equenox's ongoing galactic conquest amid the ranks of the galactic superpower, Legacy. Despite these achievements, the goals of the Irluuk family remain unknown. Their success is in large part due to their policy of adopting worthy individuals into their ranks. When an individual whom a member of the Irluuk family encounters shows exceptional battle prowess and intellect, that individual may be offered a place in the family's hierarchy. This has allowed for the Irluuk family to plant its seeds in various major factions across the galaxy. Headed by Elvenar Irluuk, the Irluuk family managed to stand their ground throughout the initial strikes of Zakuul. Drawing on their vast resources and battle skill, the family came somewhat out of the shadows allying themselves with various factions vying against Zakuul. When the dust began to settle across the galaxy those factions were some of the leading forces left in the galaxy. Significant Members Since the Irluuk family maintains its tradition of adopting warriors into their ranks, their blood ranges across many species and occupations. Due to this tradition, the Irluuk family disregards blood as the basis of family preferring personal bonds much like the Mandalorians. While primarily Imperial based given their allegiance to the Grand Imperial Order, some of its members come from the Republic and even the Jedi Order. Fractor Information Spending most of his days in the Irluuk family's Dreadnaught, Fractor acts as the guard of both the flagship and the Irluuk council itself. In case any member of the council were put in danger, the task of assisting them would fall primarily to Fractor. Personality Insert Gabrillian Information Being Elvenar's brother, and the second most capable member of the Irluuk family, Gabrillian holds the rank of heir to the Irluuk family. Should Elvenar fall in battle or be otherwise incapable of leading the Irluuk family, the responsibility of leading the family would fall to Gabrillian. Personality Insert Eznite Information Eznite is the weapons master of the Irluuk family. Personality Probably the most hot headed of the Irluuk family, Eznite fully embraces the dark side. He constantly seeks to better his fighting skills and thus often picks fights even against superior foes. That said, he knows when to keep quiet and often lets the other members of the Irluuk family do the talking on joint missions with them. Category:House